l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori Shaitung
Tamori Shaitung was formerly Agasha Shaitung until the returned spirit Hantei XVI demanded in his peace negotiations with Toturi I that the remnants of the Agasha family remaining with the Dragon Clan would be named after Agasha Tamori, the then-Tainted Dark Oracle of Fire and father of Shaitung. Acting Daimyo The Defection of the Agasha In 1131, the Agasha were split because of the leadership of Hitomi. The majority led by Agasha Gennai, a student of Tamori, declared they were defecting. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman The majority of the family left the Dragon for the Phoenix Clan. Refusing to leave and crushed by his family's betrayal, Tamori eventually left his position and his family name to wander Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Shaitung took up the position of daimyo after her father rdisappeared. Masters of Magic, p. 34 Troubled with the Phoenix Isawa Tetsuya targeted young Tamori Shaitung with her disdain for the Dragon Clan. Ryoshun's Last Words (Gold flavor) Tamori Daimyo In 1150, Imperial Histories, p. 223 Shaitung was forced to lead her family through the change from Agasha family to become the Tamori family. Shaitung had no wish to lead a family named for her reviled father, but her uncle Agasha Chosei convinced her it had to be done. In addition the Emperor Toturi I had been forced by the Steel Chrysanthemum to make the change an Imperial Edict, making it impossible for Shaitung to avoid it. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II Demeanor and Appearance Shaitung was cold, beautiful, and solitary small woman, who bore the trademark aristocratic beauty of her family's Isawa ancestors. She tended to dress in revealing garments as a distraction for her opponents. She was never seen without a katana by her side. Rokugan, p. 145 Dark Oracle's Daughter Since the corruption and disappearance of her father Agasha Tamori, who became the Dark Oracle of Fire, she struggled to bring honor to the family's name. Shaitung was ashamed of her father's downfall, and prayed to the kami that she would be given the opportunity to atone for his sins. She built Tamori Seido, a secret shrine to remember her father, deep within Fire Tooth Mountain. Whenever Shaitung felt her resolve flagging, she came there to remember her past and strengthen the course of her future. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 53 Shaitung and Taeruko Mutual Hatred mutual hatred]] Shaitung and Master of Earth Isawa Taeruko loathed each other since the end of the War of Spirits. Shaitung's father was responslble for the death of Taeruko's daughter during the war. Because of her association with the traitor, Taeruko disliked the new Daimyo. After the two exchanged heated words at a Winter Court, the dislike turned into mutual hatred. Art of the Duel, p. 53 Sensei To make a distinct path from their Agasha origins, Shaitung founded the Temple of the Tranquil Fire, becoming the first sensei of the Tamori Yamabushi school, fierce Earth shugenja who would wade into the thick of battle alongside their Mirumoto brethren. Dragon-Phoenix War Battle of Snow and Fire: Facing the Masters In 1159 Shaitung was alongside with Mirumoto Rosanjin Enlightened Madness, Part Six and his Dragon army, when faced the Phoenix army commanded by the Council of Five. Shaitung dueled the Elemental Masters, to surprise of both Dragon and Phoenix, by defeating all five masters in an all-or-nothing attack. Way of the Samurai p. 96 The six shugenja were swallowed up by the earth where, under the crust of the earth, they encountered Shaitung's father, Tamori. Now the Dark Oracle of Fire, it was revealed that he had caused the volcanic eruptions that caused the Dragon-Phoenix War. The ensuing battle killed Isawa Riake, and only Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro escaped the tunnels intact. The remaining three masters were sealed in a stone prison by the Oracle. Fire and Air, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The three masters were able to free themshelves later. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) After fleeing, Shaitung and Nakamuro found themselves in a cavern created by Zokujin of the Zesh Tribe, the Cavern of Gold. Both swore to aid the creatures in their quest to destroy the Dark Oracle. Aided by the Zokujin, the two shugenja escaped from the mountain into Dragon lands, where Nakamuro was kept as a hostage. Clan Letter to the Dragon #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Choosing a new Champion In 1159 Togashi Hoshi made a brief appearance at High House of Light from his journey to the Celestial Heavens, and commanded to the Dragon Clan Daimyo to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Nakamuro a Dragon Hostage Nakamuro remained as hostage with a guardian, Mirumoto Tsuge. Shaitung and Nakamuro talked with Agasa Tamori's brother, Tamori Chosai, who believed his brother could be redeemed, opinion the other shugenja did not truth. When the Air Master realized his Clan would not negotiate his liberty for peace, told to Shaitung his place should be with the rest of the council, opening a magic portal to Kyuden Isawa to came back with his fellows. Compromise, by Rich Wulf Investigating the Dark Oracle of Fire Shaitung and Nakamuro co-operated to destroy Tamori. Shaitung revealed that Mirumoto Tsuge had a part in the conflict, and sent Hitomi Maya to help protect Nakamuro while he sought the Dark Covenant of Fire. Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I Uncovering the Traitor Nakamuro returned shortly after alongside with Asako Bairei and Maya, and shared the information about the location of the Dark Covenant in Shiro Tamori. Using a difficult ritual uncovered the exact location of the Covenant. Maya found the Covenant and Chosai struck down Bairei and her, taking the Covenant. Chosai admitted he had been responsible of the awakening of the Oracle and the Dragon-Phoenix War, and claimed he had done it so Shaitung could defeat Tamori and cleanse the Tamori name. Shaitung convinced her uncle to stop his madness and he released the Covenant to the Tamori Daimyo. Confronting Tamori When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. Nakamuro was severely wounded during these confrontations, and Bairei used his extensive knowledge of healing to save his life. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf After the fight Nakamuro openly expressed his romantic feelings toward Shaitung, but the Tamori Daimyo believed her duties were more important than her heart. Marriage to Nakamuro After the War of Fire and Snow ended, Shaitung visited Nakamuro, clearly concerned. She told him that Tamori Emina had been blessed by Benten, and opened her eyes to their love. Masters of Magic, p. 33 Emina had been changed and had shared with Shaitung a fraction of the blessing Benten bestowed upon her. In doing that Shaitung was changed as well. Nakamuro had asked Shaitung to be his wife, but Shaitung now answered she did not want to be his wife but be could be her husband instead. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Nakamuro accepted, the two were wed and Nakamuro took the Tamori name. Tamori Nakamuro (Khan's Defiance title) Fighting the Corruption Under Shaitung guidance, the Tamori learned to combat the influence of rhe Shadowlands, the power which had corrupted her father and uncle. Tamori Shugenja appeared from random locations in the Empire, crushing cells of Maho-tsukai without warning. Shaitung personally stroke down several other shugenja in formal taryu-jiai duels for questioning the actions of her family. The Tamori did not garnered new friends with these actions. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 54 View on Satsu Shaitung revered the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu, the only being alive that the daimyo was awed by, and sought his approval. The Tamori became the left hand of the Dragon, as the Mirumoto were the right. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 55 Empire at War Her clan had been warring the Crane in the War of Silk and Steel, and Shaitung reached Shiro Mirumoto in 1169 to send words of the Khan's Defiance. The Unicorn had struck at Shiranai Toshi, then moved deeper into Lion territory, gaining a victory in the Fall of Kyuden Ikoma. The Dragon were receiving rice from the Unicorn and they would face starvation if opposed the Khan. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Monk Schools Imbalance The new Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Mareshi had received an insane letter from Hitomi Kagetora, the Hitomi Daimyo. The Hitomi monks made suicidal charges against the Crane enemy. Nobody knew what was causing the madness, but the Daidoji easily killed the single combatants. The Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu told he had detected an imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Joining the Three Orders When the Dragon were again at peace, Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. Kagetora did not join the Togashi, serving his days in the Shrine of the Moon. Jade Championship Shaitung sent Tamori Shiki, Tamori Noriko, and Tamori Wotan to Togashi Ieshige. Before they were elected as the Dragon representatives in the Test of the Jade Champion they had to show Ieshige their own reflection on the Jade Mirror, a powerful nemuranai that reflected the truth. All of them were found worthy. Jade Reflections, by Rusty Priske Dark Oracles Nakamori told Shaitung the Elemental Council decided to engage the Dark Oracles. They reasoned that, as the Oracles had distanced themselves from Ningen-do, a Dark Oracle who was slain should not be replaced. Satsu was informed, but his power of foresight had became a burden. He decided to be apart, without knowing with absolute confidence the consequences of the action. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon Dragon ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam Mirumoto Mareshi brought a scroll with the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki opinions about the best suited Dragon ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam, a position requested by its Caliph. Satsu again decided to be apart and passed the decision over his Daimyos. Death of Shaitung and Nakamuro In 1170 Shaitung was targeted by assassins sent by Daigotsu. Surprised in her room at Shiro Tamori, she fought them off with a tetsubo. Realizing she was under attack, Tamori Nakamuro came to aid Shaitung, but the assassins were prepared for this and managed to wound them both with poisoned shuriken. Rather than save herself at the cost of Nakamuro's life, Shaitung stood by her husband and together they killed themselves and their assassins in a conflaguration of magic that destroyed the entire level of the castle and could be seen for miles. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Succession Shaitung was succeeded by her adopted son, Tamori Shimura. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman See also * Tamori Shaitung/Meta External Links * Tamori Shaitung (Spirit Wars) * Tamori Shaitung Exp (Broken Blades) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders